Numerous forms of log skidding devices have been used on tractors and articulated vehicles in the forest industry. However, there has been a need for an easily detachable grapple structure which can be mounted and demounted from such vehicles. The apparatus according to the invention is particularly well suited for use in, but not limited to, skidding and related operations of the big tree forests of the western regions of Canada and the U.S.
Conventionally, grapple attachments and their associated support structures are permanently secured or are formed integrally with portions of with the frames of logging vehicles. In examples of conventional logging machines that are manufactured specifically for grapple work, they either cannot be converted or converted relatively quickly to other related operations such as line skidding, bull hook winching and the like.